The single edge nibble transmission (SENT) protocol is a lightweight protocol designed for communication between remote sensor units and control units (e.g., engine control units in automobiles). A SENT encoder accepts nibbles (4 bits) of data at a time, and converts each nibble into a pulse on a data line which has a variable duration dependent on the data. The pulse duration is referenced from falling edge to falling edge on the data line. Thus, the driving circuit is not required to match rise and fall times to determine pulse duration. In fact, data being sent utilizing the SENT protocol includes a waveform shape that has a faster fall time than a rise time. For example, the fall time for SENT transmitted data must not exceed 6.5 μs for a 3 μs nominal clock tick while the rise time for SENT transmitted data must not exceed 18 μs for a 3 μs nominal clock tick.